


max and lando's laundry room shenanigans

by altissimozucca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pressed up together because they're both gay, Two guys chilling in the laundry room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altissimozucca/pseuds/altissimozucca
Summary: Sitting on one of the washers with a pack of crisps in his hands and Netflix playing on his phone, he cursed the day he moved in with Pierre and Charles.It wasn’t that he was mad at them. He was happy for the two of them, happy they got their shit together after pining for one another for the two years the three of them lived together; Max just wished they’d stop fucking while he was in the flat.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell (Mentioned), Lando Norris/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc (Mentioned)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	max and lando's laundry room shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> just a silly one-shot inspired by a tumblr prompt that I can't find now, I'm sorry

**The first time** Max found himself sneaking into the laundry room of the building complex he lived in, he didn’t expect to run into anyone. Sitting on one of the washers with a pack of crisps in his hands and Netflix playing on his phone, he cursed the day he moved in with Pierre and Charles.

It wasn’t that he was mad at them. He _was_ happy for the two of them, happy they got their shit together after pining for one another for the two years the three of them lived together; Max just wished they’d stop fucking while he was in the flat.

Really, it was his own fault for staying in even though he knew what they were up to; a part of him hoped his instincts were wrong and his two friends would just end up watching a film or something similar. As soon as he’d heard a moan coming from their bedroom, he took his phone and his earbuds and left the place hurriedly, deciding to sneak into the laundry room and catch up on the series he was watching.

What he wasn’t expecting was the guy living on the floor above his – Max had seen him around he building a few times, and the guy’s flatmate came to apologise for making noise at one point – to come in with the same idea as Max. With the pack of crisps, his phone and his earbuds in his hands, he stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of Max.

They nodded at one another before the guy did the same thing Max was doing. He sat on the washer across from Max with his legs criss-crossed, humming to himself as he scrolled through his phone. Max eyed him for a while before returning to his show, but he sneaked looks at his neighbour every-so-often.

Max caught himself getting focused on the guy more than his show; he was frowning as he typed away on his phone hurriedly, the pout on his lips making him look adorable and innocent. He hadn’t even noticed it was already past twelve in the night until his neighbour shot him a smile and said, “Well, I’m off.”

“Good night,” Max called after his retreating figure, looking at his back appreciatingly. With one last glance shot down the corridor leading to the laundry room, Max jumped down from the washing machine and stretched his back, deciding to retreat for the night, too.

Not even a week later, Max found himself trudging down the stairs into the laundry room again, the laundry basket full of dirty laundry held in his arms with his phone and a can of Red Bull on top of it. He was humming to himself, mentally imagining laser beams shooting from the sky straight at Charles and Pierre and burning them both to a crisp.

When he entered the basement, his neighbour was there again, dressed in an oversized grey hoodie and some sweatpants with his laptop in front of him on the second washer. _‘Well, that’s an upgrade,’_ Max thought as he went to the other washing machine and put in the laundry, turning it on and then sitting on the ground next to it.

He opened his Red Bull and took a slow sip, looking up at his neighbour who raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. “What are you doing down there? The floor is cold and was cleaned last God knows when,” he asked, tilting his head to one side. Max thought he looked like a puppy.

“Well, I don’t want my ass to fall off from the shaking of the washing machine,” Max replied, earning a laugh from his neighbour. There was a moment of silence before Max asked, “What are you doing here at… eleven at night?”

“My flatmate’s boyfriend is over and they’re going at it like rabbits. They’re making me mad,” the guy said with a shrug. Max decided he liked his accent.

“I know the feeling,” he responded, leaning against the washing machine and stretching out his legs, “At least yours don’t live together. I suffer from it twenty-four-seven.”

“Unlucky, man,” the guy spoke with pity lacing his voice. “I’m Lando,” he introduced himself.

“I’m Max,” Max said, shaking Lando’s hand from the floor. Lando shot him one more smile before he went back to typing away on his laptop, and Max was left to watch Netflix on the ground of the laundry room.

Lando left after about an hour again, patting Max’s shoulder comfortingly. Max found himself watching after him again, averting his eyes and blushing when Lando turned around and caught his gaze.

When Max came down to do the washing the next day, he wasn’t surprised to find Lando sitting there and chewing on some gummies. “Good evening,” he greeted Lando, laughing out loud when he realised Lando had a fluffy blanket under himself and his laptop again. “Again?” he asked, pointing at the stuff.

Lando shrugged, “Well, I’m not staying up there, that’s for sure. I think they think I go out to pubs or something and not down to the laundry room. I love both George and Alex a lot, but they’re a nightmare.”

“You know what I realised in my time coming here?” Max mused, continuing when he got a _what_ from Lando, “I realised there’s better reception here than upstairs.”

“It’s true!” Lando laughed loudly. “I can do all of my coursework here without anyone bothering me and the internet is better than you’d expect.”

Max sat on the washing machine, letting his feet dangle to the ground. “What are you majoring in?” he asked.

“Computer Science.”

Letting out a long whistle, Max said, “Good luck. You must be smart as hell then.”

Lando scratched his head sheepishly, “I don’t think so, to be honest. I don’t think I’m gonna pass my exams.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, don’t worry. You’ve got plenty of time,” Max assured him, earning a kind smile from his neighbour. “What are you watching?” Max changed the subject, looking at Lando’s laptop screen curiously.

“I don’t know, I ended up deep on YouTube,” Lando responded, scooting over and patting the spot next to himself for Max to sit.

“The washing machine would break if I sat there,” Max commented. Letting out a laugh, Lando got down from it and took his blanket, placing it on the floor and sat down there; with a shrug, Max sat down next to him.

When he came down, he was planning on just doing the washing, but in the end, he ended up watching videos with Lando until late hours of the night. Even though he wouldn’t say it out loud had Pierre or Charles questioned him about it, it was the most fun Max had had in a while.

Their little laundry room meetings continued for a month. In that period, they cleaned the floor of the room, dusted the cobwebs and dust over the surfaces and continued sitting on blankets on the ground, talking or just watching some Netflix shows or random videos on YouTube.

Max found himself enjoying Lando’s company more than he anticipated, and, judging from the laughter coming from the younger Brit when they were together, he was positive it wasn’t one-sided. He was aware that he started liking his neighbour, probably more than he should’ve.

It wasn’t normal for two guys to sit on the ground in the basement of their apartment building and watch _Haunted_ with the shorter one having his head on the taller one’s shoulder. That was a sign of _something_, and even Max could see it.

They were sitting on the floor of the laundry room, shoulders touching and a video about ten most dangerous animals in the world playing in front of them when Lando suddenly said, “Hey, Max?”

Max hummed in response, turning his head to the side so that he was looking at Lando but met a pair of soft lips instead. He let out a noise of surprise before relaxing, hand moving to the side of Lando’s face and bringing him in closer.

The two of them probably wouldn’t have broken away for a while, had it not been for the door of the laundry room slamming open and an accented voice shouting, “Holy fuck, guys! You’re not gonna believe this.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr at altisssimozucca](https://altisssimozucca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
